Can You Save Her In Time Hiei?
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: Hiei OC One-Shot He knows she his mate. He left her to protect her. She gets kidnapped and her kidnapper is torturing her until she agrees to marry him....


Death….something that had not even passed the small structured girls mind until a few weeks ago. Her once glittering golden brown eyes, had dulled to an almost grey and her raven colored locks dulled and lost there shine.

A sour smell reached her nose, and she barely managed to pick her head up, as the ugly scaled demon sauntered into the dungeon, her prison. He undid the shackles holding her wrists, and she crumpled to the ground.

"You still smell of the forbidden one." He grinned, showing his pointed and yellowing teeth. She groaned as he dragged her across the rough floor, her body scraping against the rocks.

He through her limp body through two gigantic double doors, she landed with a crack as another one of her bones snapped. A demon was at her side in an instant, and snapped it back into place. She whimpered as pain shot through her arm at that action.

Being no more then a human, or so she thought, with the ability to heal, there was nothing she could do to stop her torture, and with the spirit cuffs she couldn't even heal. Someone gripped her chin, and her eyes blinked open.

"Awww little Emily you know I would love to stop your torture….all you have to do is marry me." The demon leader stated in fake sympathy to the girl, who was barely awake. It took her a moment to register what he said, but after a moment she spoke.

"Never." A fit of coughing followed the single word, and the demon growled, before he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

"Take her back to the dungeon…no shackles…let her writhe in pain." The guard that brought her to the room nodded and dragged her away.

"I will give her loyalty, even though Hiei." He spat the name out in disgust. " Will never come back, she is loyal to him."

"…If you don't mind me asking my lord, what did Hiei do?"

"When Hiei was on probation, he caught the scent of his mate…and that's her….only Hiei believes love is for the weak, and he told this to her face, he left her there, and disappeared back to the makai…. And the selfish fire demon will not return, and yet she will not marry me for she is loyal to him."

"Are you sure its safe to have her here?"

"I already told you, the day Hiei comes back for her, is the day the ending of my rule comes…..in an hour I want her back in here…she still reeks of the forbidden one and I want her whipped."

The servant nodded and scurried away, to tell the news to the guard of her cell.

**In Reikai**

Koenma paced nervously in his teenage form, as Botan tried to squeeze information out of him.

"Please sir it must be big if your recalling all four members of Yusukes old team, please tell me what's wrong."

"I will let you all know when they all get here."

The door swung open and in walked Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"Good now all we need is Hiei…..oh im gonna die."

Koenma buried his face in his hands still pacing, half hoping the short-tempered youkai would not show up.

"Hn." He looked up and sure enough there stood the koorime, his eyes narrowed, and a look of irritation across his face.

"Koenma-sama…as much as I love to see my past teammates and friends, I know there is a reason other then a reunion why you have called us here." Kurama stated.

Koenma sat back at his desk, his face buried in his hands, he sat like that for a few minutes before looking back up to meet the grim reapers and his past teams expectant eyes, while his own had water leaking from them. Botan was immediately concerned, it was rare to see Koenma cry.

"Koenma are you O-" Koenma cut the blue-eyed girl off.

"You all remember Emily correct?" He said the sentence slowly as if trying to memorize it.

"Oh Emi how is she? She was so awesome! I made a note to visit her but I never got the chance and-" Botan began to blabber but the prince cut her off yet again.

"Emily….is the reason you're here….." Koenma took a deep breath attempting to stop his tears.

"Out of curiosity, I did a little extra research on her, about a day ago…I found out that shes no human…she is in fact an angel….a fallen angel but an angel…they are extremely rare, but if there powers are used properly can be powerful youkai."

"So why do you need us? She would come here if you asked her."

"That was my first plan of action, so I checked her house….it was coated in a fine layer of dust…I came back here and looked her up…and" The Reikai prince began to sob and took a moment to compose himself, and start again.

"And as you know she is supposed to be Hieis destined mate….a lot of demons do not believe Hiei deserves a chance at being happy…and once he left, they took full advantage of the fact…….Emily was kidnapped…..and is being tortured until she marries a man by the name of Yamasu."

A thick heavy silence filled the room as the occupants allowed the information to sink in. A deep menacing snarl ripped through the silence, and the air tuned evil and sinister.

Hiei had fangs bared, eyes flashing with hatred and anger, and his aura pulsed around the room.

"Where can I kill him?" Hieis normally emotionless voice was laced with venom.

A portal appeared next to them.

"Somewhere in this forest his lair is underground…..find it as quickly as possible she may already be dead."

**With Emily**

**Water dripped from the ceiling and landed on the barely conscious girl. Her eyes were closed and to the naked eye she looked dead. The familiar stench filled her nose and the door opened to reveal the scaly demon, her mind didn't even register being dragged on the rocky terrain, and into a room until she was forced to stand, she groaned as her legs shook, and her eyes cracked open.**

**Yamasu was striding toward her with a barbed whip in his hands, she watched as he stopped in front of her.**

"**You know what im going to ask you."**

"**No." She didn't even have time to close her eyes before the whip dug into her stomach, but she didn't cry out, she wouldn't give him that pleasure.**

**He whipped her again and again, her stomach, breasts and legs were bleeding badly by the time he stopped.**

"**Bandage her up and bring her back here!" He snarled, and the demon quickly did as his lord commanded taking her out of the room swiftly.**

**The demon quickly healed her wounds and drug her up to his chair, where a collar was quickly snapped to her neck, and attached to his throne, she lay limp beside him looking more like an old worn out rag doll then anything else.The only sound that filled the now nearly barren room, was her shallow breathing, and the grinding of Yamasus teeth.**

**As twilight fell, a knock resounded on the giant wooden door.**

"**Come in." He turned authoritive as a small lizard like demon bounced in.**

"**Sir there are four men here to see you." By the time he got the last word out, not just any four appeared behind the tiny demon, but four ex-spirit detectives appeared behind the demon.**

**Hieis eyes darted to the source of the smell of the blood he had picked up as soon as he walked in. His eyes landed on a girl, who wore nothing but a few shreds of what once were a blank tank top and sweats, both were drenched in blood, her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell with great difficulty, her hair was matted and knotted with blood, she was unnaturally pale, and scars riddled her body.**

**Hieis eyes traveled to the collar around her neck, and traveled up the chain, and to the chair, only to find a grinning demon lord. **

"**And all this time I never in a million years thought you would come back for her….after all you don't believe in love….or did you leave to protect her….either way shes mine now..she will marry me once she goes insane from the torture….she is pretty though isn't she?"**

**He pulled her chain, and her limp body scraped against the ground leaving a crimson trail behind it as he picked up and supported her upper half, as if to prove his last statement. Her eyes blinked once as a whine of pain escaped her bloodied lips.**

"**Don't.Touch.Her" Came the only oral response from Hiei.**

"**Your sick man…torturing someone to marry you? that's a new low even for a demon." Yusuke growled.**

"**As I already told you, she belongs to me….once Hiei left, the way I saw it, was that he abandoned her, and she was up for grabs." **

**The demon lord reached for her chest, and Hiei disappeared in a black blur, Yamasu barely managed to get out of the chair, before Hieis katana had sliced in clean in half.**

**Hiei disappeared and reappeared the opposite side of the room, with a blood stained katana, Yamasu shrieked in pain as his right arm was removed from his body. Hiei was gone again, and this time Yamasu's head lay rolling on the floor.**

**Kurama quickly headed to Emilys side who groaned in pain as soon as he moved her. Yusuke and Kuwabara crowded around him, trying to be of some assistance while Hiei snarled at every guard who walked in the room.**

"**We need to get her back to the Reikai her injuries are to severe for me to attempt to heal here." **

**A portal appeared and Kurama gently scooped her up and carried her through while the other three followed close behind. Hiei snarled and Kurama got the hint, he carefully handed her to Hiei who in turn disappeared to take her to the infirmary.**

**Kurama started to explain to the Prince what had happened with the help of the two teens, but Koenma cut them off.**

"**My paperwork can wait…we belong in the infirmary don't you agree?" The three smiled weakly and headed towards the infirmary.**

**There Hiei held a nurse up by the throat, obviously threatening to take her life.**

"**How bad is she?" Kurama questioned, and Hiei released the poor girl.**

"**Shes stable but her injuries are very severe..Hey you cant go in there!" Hiei had already disappeared into the room followed by the nurse and the five other occupants, of the waiting room.**

**By the time they walked in, Botan was crying and the others were chocking up at the sight that lay before them.**

**Emily was cradled against Hieis chest, his bandaged arms wrapped tightly around her, his cheek pressed against the top of her head while hers rested against his shoulder, Hieis cloak was wrapped around her, blanketing her and draping over the side of the bed.**

**Hiei was glowing softly, as he transferred energy into her. Her breathing had returned to normal, and now she simply looked asleep. The nurse opened her mouth to argue, but Kurama quickly silenced her with a hand on the shoulder.**

"**Let them be." They half dragged the nurse out of the room, and left the two alone.**

**Warmth. The first thing Emily felt…wait warmth? The warmest thing she knew was when her own blood trailed down her skin. Something tightened around her, and pulled her closer to the warmth, she moaned quietly and nuzzled whatever she was pressed against.**

**Her eyes snapped open, she was looking at a black cloak draped over her body, and she was pressed against black material….but this is not what caused her eyes to snap open.**

**The scent of burning trees had reached her nose and she would know that scent anywhere.**

**She picked her head up so she gazed up at him, only to find his crimson gaze staring at her, fatigue showed in his face and even though his face didn't show it his eyes were filled with concern and self loathing. Despite her condition she reached a pale hand up to his face and rested it on his cheek.**

"**Hiei." She breathed his name as she traced his cheek bone with her thumb. She picked her head up and placed a butterfly kiss on his shoulder, resting her lips there while her nose nuzzled the sensitive flesh of his neck. His grip tightened around her, pulling her as close to him as possible.**

**She regained her strength within a day, Hiei had finally gone to eat, so she was alone, as she stood on her feet, She stretched her stiff and sore muscles, and headed for the door, only to watch the object of her affection walk in.**

**Before she could blink he had pulled her into a rough hug, pulling her tightly against him.**

"**If I wouldn't have left…..if I wouldn't have been such a fool…"**

"**Shhhhhh." Emily placed a finger over his lips, and Hiei stayed still as she leaned closer, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, and she intertwined her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp, she tilted her head to the side to deepen it, and finally they needed to break away for air.**

**She rested her forehead against his.**

"**Stop blaming yourself, I don't blame you." Her warm breath tickled his lips,and he pulled her back for another mind blowing kiss.**

"**I wont leave you again…not now, and if that means staying here until you learn to control your powers then so be it…. I had never felt such anger as I did when I saw you lying there…..and I don't want to loose you."**

**Tears flooded the golden eyes of the small girl and she buried her face in his chest, and gripped his tank top tightly.**

"**You know I love you…hn?"**

**She gave him a kiss filled with passion.**

"**I love you to Hiei."**


End file.
